What A depressing Day
by AerynPK
Summary: Vince has actually been killed in the Limo Explosion that happened earlier this year. the family want to find out who it is. Characters involved are : Triple H Paul Levesque Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon, Linda Mcmahon


"What a depressing day" Steph asks Shane

"Yeah no dad, and no kids or partner to keep us occupied" replies Shane

"I can't believe someone would want to do that to dad, what has dad ever done to people".

"I don't know Steph but I know that if the cops don't do anything this week about the investigation then I'm going to do it. I've got a rough idea who it is and there nothing like a bit of Sherlock Holmes to solve it".

"Shane, Steph you will leave this to the cops, and if I suspect that you two do anything to find out your fathers murder than you will have to face up to me and face the consequences". Linda said as she walked into the living room.

"Hey mum I'm not going to do anything it was Shane saying he was going to do something" Steph threw back at Linda.

"Shut it sis, you want to find out as well as much as me. Our father deserves to rest in peace and he won't until we found out the person who did this". Shane replied.

"Shane I might want to find out who done it but it is better if we leave it to the cops, as they have all the evidence already and are questioning all the staff, It saves us a job anyway".

Steph got up and stormed up the stairs and disappeared, the next thing you heard was the door slamming of her bedroom.

"Shane don't do anything stupid please let the cops handle it and go to Raw tomorrow. Keep the show going to keep your fathers company going. If you stop now you wont get back out of the hole and I know Vince wouldn't want that. Please stay focused I don't want my grandchildren to loose their father like they already have lost their grandfather", said Linda.

Linda walked back into the kitchen. "Shane what meat do you want for tea". Linda shouted through to the living room.

There was no answer Shane was too busy thinking of what to do about the murder.

"SHANE"

Shane was bought back to reality.

"Oh sorry mum I was thinking of what you said, what did you say"?

"I said what meat would you like for tea"

"Oh you know my favourite please". Replied Shane.

"Okay beef it is then". Linda said.

**Chapter 2**

Steph was on her bed crying her eyes out when her phone rang. She looked at the screen and it was Paul.

"Hi Honey" Steph answered.

"Hi baby you ok"?

"No Shane is going to do something stupid and he is going to get involved in the investigation. I'm scared that when he finds out who done it then he will kill them and I don't need that right now with everything you know".

"I know baby don't worry me and Aurora are on the way now, she has been missing you she can't wait to give you a hug and a kiss". Steph smiled through her tears.

"I can't wait. Paul how long do you think you are going to be because that hug is the most important thing I need at the moment". Steph asked.

"I think about half hour. Steph I'm going to go now honey so I can concentrate getting to you". There was screaming in the car. "Steph I love you and I try not to be too long ok".

"I love you to Paul". The phone clicked back to a dialling tone.

Steph went to the bathroom to wash her face. She then made her way downstairs to join her brother and mum.

"Mum Paul is going to be about half hour" Steph said.

"Ok darling take a seat I'll do this". Replied Linda.

Steph walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. Shane was in the armchair.

"Shane don't you think mum is acting strange".

"Steph people act differently when they have lost a loved one look at us".

"But shouldn't she be crying all the time because that's what I do, I actually don't think I have seen her cry since the day of the explosion".

"Steph you worry too much you know mum. She wants to act strong in front of us, so she won't show her tears when we are in let alone in the same room".

"I suppose you right. Grrr I don't know what to do with myself I feel so helpless". Steph said.

"Well why don't you help me then Steph come on we can find out who done it and sort them out". Shane asked.

"Shane that's not a good idea please just let the police deal with it. They are the professionals at this kind of thing. The one thing I'm going to concentrate on is keeping the business running. Why don't you help me I could do with the help". Questioned Steph.

"Steph you don't need my help Paul can help you anyway I've got bigger fish to fry".

"Shane stop being stupid and leave it to them you know dad would not want that he would want the business to keep running please Shane im begging you".

Just as Shane was going to reply there was a knock on the door.

There was a little voice on the other side of the door.

"Mum, mum, mum"

Steph smiled before she opened the door.

"Hi Baby" Steph said as she held her arms open to take Aurora.

Aurora went straight into her arms and had a huge cuddle.

"Hi Honey she's been asking about you all the way down here" Paul kissed Steph on the lips.

"Did you have a good journey" Steph asked.

"Of course with this little one keeping me company" Paul replied as he rubbed Aurora's head.

They moved into the living room. "Hey bro"

"Hey Paul" Shane mumbled

Paul looked to Steph and pointed to him with is thumb; Steph just nodded her head and moved into the kitchen.

"Hey Mum Paul's here".

"Paul… lovely to see you and how's my lovely granddaughter" Linda said as she gave her a peck on the check.

"Nan"

"What"

"Nan"

"What"

Aurora gave a big smile to Linda which looked just like Steph's. She smiled back and carried on with the dinner.

Steph put Aurora in the living room to keep Shane entertained for a while she helped Paul take the bags up to their room.

They got into the bedroom and Paul gave Steph a hug. Steph squeezed hard and cried on his shoulder.

"Paul promise me you won't leave me I don't think I could cope without you".

Paul was stroking Steph's hair whilst rubbing her back.

"Hey im not leaving you at all honey don't worry. Hey come on sit on the bed you look tired".

"I haven't slept much since… the…night" Steph burst into tears again being remembered of what happened hurt her even more.

"Steph why don't you try and get some sleep I look after Aurora and ill come and get you when tea is ready".

"Paul I can't. I have to be there for mum and Shane".

"Yes you can go on I'll look after them and make sure everything is ok don't you worry".

Paul was rocking Steph when he started to feel her becoming heavy. He immediately knew that she had fallen asleep. He put her on the bed and folded the quilt over her.

He opened the door quietly and shut it also. He then made his way back downstairs to join the rest of the family.

"Steph has just nodded off" Paul explained.

"Ok well im going to go out for a while need to take care of a few things before Marissa gets here with the kids".

Just as Shane got up out of the chair Paul grabbed his arm.

"Shane Don't do anything stupid I know you want revenge but right now you need your family and they need you. Stop being selfish and think of them for a change".

"For your information PAUL im going to get some vegetables for tea and a present for my son if you don't mind".

Shane pulled his arm free and left the house in a hump.

Shane Started his engine up and went to his first suspect to ask questions…….

**Chapter 3**

Paul was playing nicely with Aurora when he heard a pan clash on the floor. He and Aurora looked at each other. Paul picked up Aurora and placed her in the play pen he set up earlier on.

He then went into the kitchen to see what all the noise was. Linda was on her knees crying. Paul went straight to her and gave her a hug.

He just held her until she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry Paul you don't need this"

"Hey there is nothing wrong with crying you've just lost your husband Linda. It's not wrong at all".

Linda came out of the embrace and looked up to Paul and smiled.

"I can see why Steph chose you. You consider peoples feelings. You know Vince never used to. He made me do all these things in front of millions of people and have to face whatever he done to me". Linda sobbed.

"Linda it was an act it was for the business you know that".

"Then why did he have an affair, why did he make me feel not wanted. I loved him and now he's gone. He has left two wonderful children and three wonderful grandchildren behind as well as me his wife. I can't cope with this Paul. I'm trying to be strong for them but I can't. It's not working" Linda broke down into sobs again. Paul just held her.

"Linda he didn't go on his own free will he was murdered".

Linda continued to cry.

"Paul what would you say if I think I know who did it. What would you do if I said I think it was Shane".

"Linda now your just being silly Shane wouldn't do anything like that besides he is saying he wants to capture the person who done it".

"Paul he might be doing it to cover himself up".

"Linda I doubt that very much".

"Vince is dead because of him"

"BECAUSE OF WHO" Steph shouted as she entered the kitchen.

**Chapter 4**

Linda looked up and saw Steph with tears in her eyes.

"Who killed dad mum"

"Steph calm down your mum is very fragile now come on she doesn't mean it". Paul explained.

Paul took Steph into the living room where Aurora was still in her play pen.

He took Steph and they both sat on the sofa.

Linda was still in the kitchen preparing the meal.

"Paul tell me who killed him please I don't care if it will hurt me more just tell me". Pleaded Steph.

"Steph it was no one trust me your mum is just saying things" he looked into Steph's eyes and he couldn't stand it he couldn't lie to her.

"Ok Steph look it's not certain and until we prove it don't go jumping to conclusions. Your mum says she thinks it's Shane". Steph looked at Paul confused.

"It can't be I mean he was best friends with dad he wouldn't do that would he. I mean he was having a go earlier on because he wanted to find out who did it. You think it was him Paul".

Paul just stared at he helpless looking face. He loved this woman dearly.

"Steph honestly I don't know but if you want we can find out if you want. We do some research on it and see if it could have been Shane and how"?

Steph just nodded and went into his arms.

"Mum, Mum, Mum, dad, dad, dad".

They both look at Aurora and she is jumping up and down whilst calling them.

Steph gets up and picks Aurora up. She then brings her back to the sofa where Paul is still sitting.

They have a group hug and the door goes. They look round and it's Shane but he is with Marissa and their two children Declan and Kenyon. They all said there hello's with their hugs and kisses. Declan went to look for Linda and found her successfully. "Nan look what I got".

Linda turned round to see Declan holding vegetables.

"Thank you darling" she replied after taking them from him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Declan ran back in to hover around Kenyon. Marissa took her sons into the garden as it was a nice day.

Steph followed her with Aurora outside.

"Shane" Paul got Shane's attention

"Yes mate"

"Who did you go and see when you left here".

"No one Paul I left here to go to the mall and pick up some food and I met Marissa at the drive".

"Shane that's crap and you know it is. I can tell by your eyes that your lying. Now tell the truth". Paul demanded.

"Okay, okay. Fine I went to see Austin, he has always wanted dad dead so I went to see him. I asked him a few questions and he answered them without hesitation. In the end the conversation was pointless as most of the time he kept asking me if I wanted a beer and what. Is he death? Anyway he has got an alibi. So it can't be him".

Shane notice Paul looking at him in a weird way.

"What's the matter Paul". Shane asked.

"Look Shane there is something you should know but you will know when I ask you this question".

"What Question".

"Where was you on the night of the explosion because Linda said she knows its you".

"Me are you stupid or something do you think im stupid. Don't answer that. Anyway why would I want to do that he was like my best friend as well as a father to me and Steph. I wouldn't want to ruin what I had with him. Come of it Paul do you really think I would do that. What else has she said…? WELL!" In the end Shane was exploding. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"While you are asking the Questions Paul, why are looking into me why aren't you asking Steph where she was".

"She was with me on the night you idiot, we were Busy getting Raw ready and finished ready for the show and if you must know we was doing other things to prove she was with me. But im sure you don't want to here about that do you. Now is that enough for you to stop accusing MY WIFE and ME of killing Vince".

Paul walked up to the bathroom to use when he came out he decided to smooch round Shane's room. There was nothing there. He carried on searching when from downstairs he heard Shane and Steph arguing again.

"YOU DID WHAT" Steph shouted.

**Chapter 5**

"How dare you accuse Paul of murdering our father you are heartless Shane and you are the one that should not be here not dad".

"STEPHANIE" Shane shouted back but Steph just ignored him and made her way upstairs. When she reached the top of the stairs she saw Paul and ran into his arms.

"Paul, can we please leave. Shane is doing my head in he is accusing all of us and its still too early, we are still unhappy we still haven't laid dad to rest and he is causing this between the family".

"Steph we can't leave now Linda needs our help and plus it's late, soon it will be time for bed".

"Well can we leave in the morning? I can't live like this while Shane's being like this. He is so possessed he needs help". Steph explained.

"Steph look we need to be there and carry on, you know Vince wouldn't want this. Look we are all feeling terrible so lets just get dinner over with and we will go to bed and leave in the morning to make our way over to Birmingham for the show tomorrow".

"Okay that's ok. I'm sure I can keep out of Shane's hair for a couple more hours".

They made their way downstairs and Shane was playing with Declan and Aurora. Steph sat down on the sofa whilst Paul made his way over to the kitchen to see if Linda needed help with anything.

"Mom do you need help with anything at all" Paul asked.

"Erm….. Yes take this bowl out and then could you set the table please. I've done the meat nice an raw just how you like it Paul".

"Thanks erm…."

Paul was looking at Linda and could see this horrible vision in her eyes he was lost for words and turned away form her to go and lay the table.

Steph walked over to the table and looked at Paul. She was concerned considering he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Paul you ok hunni".

Paul didn't answer it was like he was lost in his own world. It look like he was lost completely and didn't know what to do. As he laid the knife down he stopped doing what he was doing.

Steph grabbed his shoulder to give him attention.

He jumped and turned round quickly with his fist in the air.

"Whoa Paul it's me. Babe are you ok you don't look very well".

"Im ok im just not feeling to good I think after dinner I will have a lie down".

"Ok sweetie come on sit down I'll help mum out whilst you sit down. Oh do you want to bring Aurora to the table she can sit between us if you want". Steph answered.

Paul just nodded and went to fetch Aurora.

"Dad"

"Hey gorgeous time for dinner" Paul said as he picked her up from playing.

He sat her down in the high chair.

Shane came and placed Declan on a chair.

"Paul are you ok mate you don't look to good".

"No I feel terrible im going to have a lie down after tea".

All of a sudden there was a crash from the kitchen.

Paul got straight up after asking Shane and Marissa who was already at the table to look after Aurora. Whilst he went to see what the commotion was.

"Hey you two ok". He asked when walking in. Steph was staring at Linda with a card in her hands.

"Steph, hey what's the matter" Paul asked as he could see the card in her hand.

"It's the Limo organisation dad used. Mum said she found it in Shane's suit jacket that he wore on the night. It's got another number on the back of it. It's in Shane's writing. Do you recognise it at all Paul". Steph inquired..

"The Number looks familiar from an old colleague after dinner I'll look on my cell phone". Paul Answered

"Ok Lets eat oh apart from the carrots since they are on the floor". Explained Steph.

"It's Ok go on you sit down I'll take care of it whilst your mom does the rest". Paul insisted.

After dinner Paul went upstairs to check his cell phone. He was searching though his cell when he found out whose number it was.

It was……

**Chapter 6**

Dwayne how can it be him. I mean what has he got against Vince he helped him get a movie career. Paul was thinking of what to do. He went back downstairs to the family.

"Daddy"

"Hi Honey you ready for bed".

Aurora nodded. Paul picked her up and went to Steph.

"Say goodnight to mummy and give her a kiss then hunni". Paul said.

"Night, night" Aurora said whilst waving her hand.

"Night darling sweet dreams" Steph replied as she kissed her on the lips.

"I'm going to go to bed when she goes down im still not feeling great ok". Said Paul.

"Ok. Are you ok Paul". Steph asked whilst given him the look were it looked like she was staring into his soul which meant he couldn't lie to her.

Paul replied "Yeah sure babe" Whilst saying this Paul raised his eyes up to indicate to come upstairs. He left taking Aurora up to bed.

"Night, night threveone" Aurora waved off.

Ten minutes later Steph came up after making the excuse she needed the toilet and then she was going to check up on Paul.

She walked in to see Paul sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

Steph sat next to him on the bed whilst pulling him in for a hug.

"What is it Paul".

"I found out whose number it was on that card. It was Dwayne's".

Steph gasped in complete Shock.

"You mean to say that Dwayne helped Shane or someone else to kill dad".

"Yes well it looks that way anyway. I was thinking tomorrow when we drive off to the show I would give him a call to ask to meet up on business for Friday". Paul asked.

"Yes I can see that will be a good idea but I want to go and meet up and see what he has to say for himself and his actions".

"Steph that's not a good idea." Paul said whilst grabbing hold of Steph's hands. "You're still venerable and we have Aurora to think about. I'll go and then after I'll meet you back at Smack down". Paul insisted.

"Ok you will tell me what happens though won't you". Asked Steph

"Hunni when have I ever lied to you. Of course I'll tell you what happens when I meet him". Answered Paul.

"I'm going to have a nap now because my head hurts ok". Said Paul.

"Ok well I'll go back downstairs and come up when everyone else has".

Steph was on her way downstairs when Marissa and Linda were shouting.

"YOU DID IT"

**Chapter 7**

"Why kill my husband. You helped Shane you conniving bitch. What did Vince ever do to you? He took you in and accepted you. You treat his life like this. You're no family member I suggest you and your husband get out of this house right now". Screamed Linda

"Whoa hang on what's going on here" Steph shouted.

"This woman here and your wonderful brother killed Vince". Linda snapped back.

"How can you be so sure mum"?

"You saw the card and the number matches up with Marissa's".

"Mum the number doesn't match up with Marissa's its Dwayne's Johnson's Paul is going to meet up with him soon" Steph shouted back.

Steph didn't want to give that bit of information away but with all this commotion taking place she just blurted it out.

"I'm fed up with this. We need to stick as a family just like dad wanted us to. So lets forget this crap and carry on with our lives. Im going to bed now and I expect everyone else should especially with our minds everywhere. Now me and Paul are going to the show tomorrow so we will be leaving early tomorrow morning. If you think you are coming then I expect you all too bloody act strong just like I am and keep our private lives private and not get involved in business." Steph calmed down for her last sentence.

"Night, night everyone see you whenever"

Steph stormed off to bed and was screaming in her head WHY.

The next morning Steph, Paul, and Aurora set of to Birmingham and stopped at a services depot.

Paul pulled out his cell phone and dialled Dwayne's number.

"Hello" The person answered.

Paul didn't answer back because it was not Dwayne's voice on the other end it was….

**Chapter 8**

Mark Callaway.

"Oh Hi Mark it's Paul". Paul answered in the end after hearing his voice replaying saying hello.

"Oh hi mate how is the family coping with the loss".

"Oh you know missing him like crazy".

"Erm listen can we meet up mate I need to talk to you and I cant do it over the phone".

"Yeah sure mate where do you want to meet".

"Erm you free on Friday before the show".

"Yeah sure how bout we meet at the arena then go out for some lunch is that ok". Mark asked.

"Yeah ok then mate ill be at the arena form 9 as usual". Paul explained.

"Ok ill see you then mate have fun tonight with Raw".

"oh don't you worry I will". Paul said ending the call.

Steph came back from changing Aurora because she spilt her drink all over her in the car.

"Well did you arrange to meet him then". Steph asked whilst sitting down with Aurora on her knee

"Erm yeah well I've arranged a meeting but it's not with Dwayne". Paul stopped whilst Steph looked at him as if to say well spit it out then who is it.

"It's Mark Callaway". Steph had her eyes wide open as she could not believe it was him. Paul just gave her a look to say I know you would be shocked.

"Daddy, daddy" Aurora said grabbing Paul's attention.

"What is it darling" Paul looked at her.

"Im dry". Paul smiled.

"Yes you are darling and I bet you feel clean as well don't you". Paul asked.

Aurora just nodded her head then tilted it has she saw a massive play den with loads of balls. She smiled and Paul noticed this.

"Oh no darling you're not going in there. We have got to leave soon plus you've got enough toys in the car to keep you happy". Paul was amused at Aurora's face.

Her bottom lip pouted out as if she had lost the battle.

Paul thought she was adorable and looked so much like Steph when she did that.

"She's doing that look again Steph". Paul said.

Steph looked down at their daughter and laughed when she saw the face she was pulling.

"Well let's go. We need to get to the arena ASAP.

They got into their car and sped of to the arena.

They arrived and all went to the office to see what the ratings were. The ratings were high.

There was a knock at the door and who walked in……..

No other than Mark Callaway.

**Chapter 9**

"Hello Mark what can I do for you" Steph asked.

"I've come to see Paul actually have you got a few moments please mate" Mark Asked.

Paul looked at Steph who just said "go on everything is ok here I'll sort it out".

They sat in an office whilst Paul was getting the coffee's in.

"So Paul what did you want to talk about then". Asked Mark.

"well the things is this weekend I found a card for the limo company that Vince used. It had times of when Vince was going to be picked up and plus a cell phone number. I looked at my cell to see if I recognised the number and I thought it was Dwayne's but when I called it you answer the phone so what I am saying is did you kill Vince or at least help the culprit to kill Vince". Paul had said it.

"Wow straight to the point there Paul" Mark answered.

"Your not answering my question". Paul was getting agitated with Mark not answering his question. It was getting to the family lately and now it was getting to Paul.

"Paul I haven't got a clue what your talking about and my cell phone number changed 2 weeks ago. The number you have is my cell phone number now but I swapped my cell for Dwayne's as we both liked each others cell apart from our own".

Mark looked at Paul to see if this was getting through to him but Paul's face was like a statue ever since saying the number was Dwayne's 2 weeks ago he got thinking saying it could be Dwayne who has helped.

Paul came back and realised that Mark had asked him a question.

"Sorry mate what did you say".

"Paul listen man this must be hard on you but can I ask you a question" Mark asked and Paul nodded.

"Well if I was to do a bit of digging and help you out would you let me, I mean I could carry on with some leads you have if you want. What are the leads you have apart from the card"? Paul told him what he had thought about and how he had put two and two together but got zero.

Mark went off to talk to a couple of mates that could help him out from head office.

Paul just sat back and just as he took his last sip of coffee he had a phone call from an unknown number.

The message was when he answered.

_I know who killed Vince if you want to know meet me at the next raw show and I will let you know and show you the evidence._

"How do you know this" Paul asked.

"_I know because I know the person who killed him and told me and I am meeting them at the next raw show so be there at five in the afternoon and come alone"._

The phone went dead after that and Paul just stared at the phone that he threw on the table.

Paul was thinking "I know who that was"

"Hi baby" Steph said as she came running through the door.

Paul just ignored her as he just had that phone call.

"Paul are you ok".

"Erm yeah I just got a phone call saying they know who killed Vince. Also I know who was on the other end of the line talking to me"

"Well who was it then Paul".

**Chapter 10**

"It was Kurt angle." Paul replied

"What I can't take this anymore I'm going to talk to Shane about this I'm fed up with all this going on".

"Steph don't it's not going to help what if it's Shane all the signs point to him".

"PAUL I DON'T CARE ANYMORE".

Steph stormed out slamming the door.

Steph walked up to Shane's office.

She was about to open it when she heard Shane talking on what she thought the phone.

Steph listened in.

"Hey Paul is falling for it…. Yeah I know. Yeah we will sort him out….he won't even know what hit him next Monday……yeah we will tell him slowly so he will understand the pain we will show him how we feel. Yeah ill see you at Chicago….yeah alright then bye mate".

Shane put the phone down and Steph stood on the other side of the door amazed at what she had heard. She went to her office to see if Kurt was working today but to no avail he was off for the week.

Steph didn't know what to do her head was in her hands when Paul walked in.

Steph looked up and ran into his arms.

"Paul please tell me you are not going to go next Monday I heard Shane on the phone saying what I assume you won't know what hits you. I think they are going to hurt you".

"Steph what are you talking about" Paul asked.

"Paul just don't go Monday please".

"Okay I Promise"

Little did Steph know that Paul actually did go Monday and he Went missing. Steph didn't know this as Paul said he was getting some food for Aurora.

That was when until she got a phone call to go to the hospital immediately as Paul was in a terrible Condition.

**Chapter 11**

"Mum can you look after Aurora for me Paul's been taken to hospital I've got to get down there now". Steph asked.

"Course I can let me know on Paul's condition now go, go on". Linda replied.

Steph was driving to the hospital when she had a phone call she look at her cell and it said Shane calling. She ignored it and carried on driving.

Steph got to the hospital and went straight to reception.

"Excuse me im looking for my Husband Paul Levesque he was just bought it I got a phone call"

"And your name, please madam".

"Stephanie Levesque".

"Yes he is in intensive care if you just wait here I will get the doctor to come and see you". The receptionist replied.

"I want to see my husband now". Steph shouted,

"if you would sit down please and the doctor will be with you shortly".

"FINE but get him to hurry up". Steph said angrily.

10 minutes later the doctor arrived.

"Mrs Levesque im Doctor Walters" the doctor asked.

"About bloody time". Steph said.

"Im sorry for the wait but your husband is in a terrible condition the next 24 hours are critical. He is in a coma".

"No! will he ever wake up". Steph asked

"If you would let me finish he is in a critical state and as I said the next 24 hours are critical. He has some brain damage which has been cause as far as I can see a blow to the head. He is resting comfortably at the moment. I will show you to his bed". Doctor Walters explained.

"Doctor can he hear me" Steph asked as they stood by him.

"Of course he can he just cannot respond". Walters Answered

"Is it ok if I stay with him please" Steph questioned.

"Of course you can the nurse will keep popping in checking his vital signs" Doctor Walters replied.

He then walked out of the room.

Steph went out to phone Linda to let her know about Paul.

As soon as she left the hospital and turned her cell on she found a message from Shane.

It read.

_Steph, something has happened and you need to contact me. It's about Kurt._

_Love Shane xx_

Steph just ignored it completely. She knew if Kurt was involved in this then Paul wouldn't go down without a fight,

Steph walked back into Paul's room after she called Linda.

"Steph, Shane nooooo!" Paul was screaming out.

"Paul it's ok im here".

Paul calmed down.

The nurse came in and told Steph that the cops were there waiting to speak to Paul.

"I'll go and talk to them" Steph replied.

"Mrs Levesque". One policeman questioned.

Steph just nodded.

"I'm DC Stewart and this is DS Charlton we understand that your husband has been attacked. Also we noticed that were the ambulance picked him up there was no car there" 

"He was out in his car officers he was getting some shopping".

"Well we found some prints on a knife that was found where Mr Levesque was found and there was two sets of fingerprints and one of them was your husbands"….

**Chapter 12**

"I don't get it my husband is not a murderer if that is what you are implying. Anyway if he did murder someone do you think he wouldn't be in a coma if he came out of it". Stephanie was angry.

"How dare you accuse my husband of this when he is laying there in a critical state. Now if you don't mind I would like to get in their to support my husband and be with him if anything changes". Steph said whilst leaving to go into the room.

The coppers left.

Steph was lying her head next to Paul's arm. She was thinking of who could do this to him. Then she thought back to the other week in the office with Shane saying those things. When she heard the door open and in walked Shane.

"Hey sis how is he". Shane asked.

"He's not doing to well" Steph replied whilst turning round to see him,

"Hey how come you got a mark on your shirt. What is it" she asked whilst looking closer to it. "Is it blood, Shane what have you been doing".

"oh that is where I cut myself shaving" Shane replied.

Of course Steph didn't believe him. She could tell when he lied.

"Well I've just come to see how he is do you want me to look after Aurora for you so she can spend time with the boys" Shane asked.

Steph immediately thought hell no

"Erm no its ok mum is looking after her, I'll be coming home in a few hours so I can look after her then".

"Ok I'll see you later then sis".

"Oh sis Kurt says hi".

Steph couldn't believe it how could Kurt say hi and not care for her Husband. He is a sick man Steph thought.

"Im going to call Mark I think"

She reached outside and Mark was there.

"oh Mark I was just about to phone you" Steph said.

"Oh Steph is Paul ok".

"Hang on how did you know Paul was here". Steph questioned.

"I was phoning Paul and there was no answer so I Phoned your cell and it was turned off so I called your mum and she said Paul was up this hospital and so was you"..

"Oh right why was you phoning Paul".

"it was about our conversation we had. I've found out who Dwayne has been helping.

Your not going to believe who it is"

**Chapter 13**

"It was Shane and I think he is the one that hurt Paul as well. I found this out because Shane was having a conversation with Dwayne when I followed him to a coffee shop. They were saying that Paul was getting to close and that his time was over".

"Do you think Dwayne done this to Paul as well" Steph asked.

"I don't think so as I was following Dwayne last night and he was at home. That was when I was trying to phone Paul". Mark explained.

"So Shane was the one who done this. I'm not to sure how he would hurt Paul like that unless he used a weapon. Also he had a conversation on the phone saying that they were going to show Paul the pain they were going through. I just don't get it. Why?"

Steph was annoyed that it had ended like this.

Steph and Mark went back to the room where Paul was. Mark couldn't believe how he looked he was black and blue and had a bandage wrapped round his head. He also thought how Shane could have done this after all he is a weakling.

"Steph nooo Shane don't Kurt you"

"Paul im here shh calm down come back to me please wake up"

All of a sudden Paul calmed down but then the machine started to bleep as Paul was Flat lining.

"Doctor Come quick please help him" Steph shouted out of the door.

The doctor and nurses ran into the room with all the equipment. A nurse escorted Steph and Mark out of the room and told them to wait here whilst they worked on Paul.

They managed to get him back to life.

The doctor came out and explained that after the cat scan that if there is anything serious they will do emergency surgery,

After 10 minutes of Paul being taking down to the cat scan Doctor Walters came back.

"Mrs Levesque your husband as got internal bleeding in his brain and we are doing surgery on him now. This is a very risky job and there is 35 chance that he might live".

**Chapter 14**

"Oh no he can't die we have a child and he means everything to me". Steph was crying and went into Mark's shoulders to continue crying.

The doctor also explained all the details that to relieve the pressure off his brain they were going to drill holes in his skull. This would help him as well during the surgery.

8 hours later and the doctor came back to let Stephanie know that the surgery was successful.

Steph started crying again into Mark's shoulder. She was so relieved that Paul was going to be ok.

Paul was being bought up to the ward and Steph saw him. He looked better she could see the difference in his face he looked less in pain.

"Doctor Walters" Steph asked.

"Yes Mrs Levesque are you ok"?

"Erm yes is there any chance Paul might wake up soon now that he has had surgery". Steph questioned.

"Yes there is more chance he might wake up tomorrow but we will have to see. When he does wake up he will be in pain and when he wakes up if you could get me or a nurse to lets us know to check on him please".

"Of course Doctor no worry's".

With that the doctor left. Steph was sitting with Mark when Mark asked Steph a question.

"Steph with Shane what are you going to do"?

"I don't know but im sure when Paul wakes up he is going to want a piece of Shane and the person who did this too him if it wasn't Shane".

"Well Steph you have got to realise that Paul only cares about two things in this world. You also know who they are"/

"Yeah Me and Aurora". Steph answered.

"Yes exactly so if you two are in danger then Paul will protect you. Maybe that was what he was doing last night".

"But why would he need to protect us yesterday Shane would harm me im his sister for god sake's".

"Steph come to your senses the way everything is ending up Shane could of murdered you father".

"But why Mark. Why would he want to do that".

"Steph I can't answer that one maybe you should ask him".

"Yes you are right I will when Paul is up and running im not leaving his bed until he wakes up". Steph insisted.

Mark had left and Steph was sitting next to Paul's bed holding his hand talking to him.

"Hunni when u wake up you, me, and Aurora are going on a holiday somewhere just to get away from here. That will be nice won't it and then we will look after each other. Paul when you wake up I've got some wonderful news to tell you". Steph looked up as Paul started to tighten the grip on Steph's hand.

"Paul"……

**Chapter 15**

"Steph" Paul croaked.

"Hey hunni how you feeling". Steph asked while rising up

"Need …. Drink". Paul gasped again

"oh ok hang on" Steph got him some water with a straw She then put the straw on Paul's lips so he could use his tongue to suck up the straw into his mouth.

"I'll be right back babe I just need to tell the doctor your awake ok" Steph asked.

Paul just nodded as he carried on drinking the water. He was so thirsty because of the oxygen had dried his mouth out.

Steph came back just a minute after with doctor Walters following.

"how are you Paul" Walters asked.

"Im ok in a bit of pain though and I've got a banging headache". Paul explained.

"That is to be expected Paul as you have had major surgery on your brain. Ill have the nurse give you some pain killers for the pain or if you would prefer I will prescribe morphine".

Paul looked wide eyed. "No doctor pain killers will be just fine".

"Right ok ill just go and get the nurse to get them for you".

The doctor left and Steph turned to Paul.

"You ok now baby".

"I'm a little better".

"Paul I know this is hard but can you remember anything that night you got attacked".

"all I know is that Shane and Kurt was there but I don't know I think someone else was there". Paul was struggling to sit up straight.

"Mr Lévesque here are your pain killers for you" The nurse announced walking in.

"Thanks Nurse" He smiled at her and Steph look a little jealous but thought Paul was just being nice.

"Mark has been in to see you and has got some news about Dwayne".

"Steph I'm not being funny but we talk about this later I think I need some rest and so do you by the look of it". Paul said.

"Ok you have some sleep and ill see you later I think I will go home to sleep and see how Aurora is I haven't really seen her that much. Ill leave you alone then babe. Night" Steph said as she reached over to kiss him on his lips.

"Night Babe see you later"

**Chapter 16**

Paul was sleeping until he was having a dream. The dream was nice at first with him and Steph enjoying a new house in England and having Aurora having fun with a new boy. It was her little brother Michael. They were also playing with another girl called Lara. They were playing nicely together until Paul snapped out of it. He woke up looking around slightly shaking. He realised he was in hospital and after 10 minutes later he went back to sleep.

Steph was in her mothers house and when she entered a familiar voice shouted and ran to her. "Mummy, Mummy".

"Hey hunni have you been a good girl for Grandma". Steph asked after picking Aurora up in her arms.

Aurora nodded and gave Steph a kiss.

Steph then put her down.

"Hey Steph do you want something to eat I doubt you have eaten anything since Paul". Linda Asked.

"No I haven't eaten anything and yes I'll have something to eat please". Steph sat down and put Aurora on her lap.

"Mummy".

"Yes darling"

"Where's daddy".

Steph didn't know whether to tell her the truth or just slightly lie. She was too young to understand but then again she was very bright.

"Daddy is in hospital. He is not very well. The doctors are fixing him up to make him better".

Aurora pulled a face whilst Steph was telling her this. She cried a little and then asked.

"can I see daddy soon".

"Yes baby you can I know he is missing you but I will take you when he is more better".

Aurora looked at Steph. "Ok mummy".

Steph had eaten and then went to bed with Aurora she was very tired and just to be near Paul she kept Aurora with her all night. They fell into a dreamless sleep.

Another dream was happening for Paul and this time he was outside next to his car the night he was attacked. Shane came out and then Kurt. They were arguing but it started to become blurry. He was knocked down by Kurt and as he fell he saw another person and it was…..

**Chapter 17**

Linda.

Paul woke up from the shock. He started shouting out for Stephanie. The nurses came rushing into his room.

"Sir you must calm down" a nurse was trying to calm him down.

"I want my wife now. I want to see her now". Paul was insistent.

"Ok sir I will call her now ok just please calm down or I will have to give you a sedative to keep you calm and you will sleep".

Paul started to calm down.

"Please I want to see my wife it is important". Paul asked calmly.

"Ok sir I will call her now ok".

Steph was sleeping until she was woken up by a vibrating sound then her ring tone of "All grown up". She sat up straight away and got her cell phone and recognised the number as the ward Paul was on.

"Hello". Steph answered.

"Hello Mrs Levesque your husband has".

"No, no, no don't say he has got worse. He can't he was fine earlier on". Steph exploded she immediately thought he was worse.

"Mrs Levesque if you will let me finish" The nurse paused as Steph had replied she was listening.

"Your husband has requested your presence he woke up in a terrible state asking well actually no shouting for you. I suggest you come down because he is insistent that he will not go to sleep until you are here".

"Ok I'll be right down".

Steph gave a kiss to Aurora on her forehead and she stirred a bit.

"Mummy".

"Hey Shh hunni mummy has just got to pop out and see daddy".

"Come"

"No you can't come darling daddy still not well enough to see you ok".

Aurora nodded and put her pouty face on just like her fathers when he didn't get what he wanted.

"Hunni you know that don't work on me with daddy so don't try it". Steph replied smiling.

Steph went out of the room and went to ask Linda if she could look after Aurora whilst she went to see Paul.

"Of course sweetie" Linda replied. She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Steph noticed this but thought it was because she was still sleepy. Little did Steph know that Linda was scared that when she told her that Paul wanted to see her straight away it was to do with the night? "What if he saw me……? Crap" Linda was thinking

**Chapter 18**

Steph arrived at the hospital and whilst she was driving she was thinking of loads of things. Who helped Shane, What did Paul want and why did Linda not smile like her usual self.

Steph approached the reception desk of Paul's ward and the nurse let her go in.

She opened the door and Paul looked straight up from his head being bowed down.

"Steph" Paul said in a loud voice.

"Paul Shh quiet down over people are trying to sleep. What's the matter".

"Steph now listen im going to tell you something that will scare you. Now please be prepared for everything ok. I'll be here for you I promise.". Paul asked

"Paul please tell me what this is about you are scaring me now" Steph said in her worried and concerned voice.

Paul didn't answer.

"PAUL" Steph looked at him annoyed.

"Paul please tell me. Come on please don't scare me like this. You know I don't like it". Steph had tears in her eyes and Paul knew he couldn't hold back anymore. He knew this information would hurt her forever. After everything she had been through Paul knew she was going to be badly hurt from this.

He took Steph's hands into his own. He then he took a deep breath and told her what had happened in his dream/vision. Steph broke down. She couldn't believe this was part of her mothers doing.

"Paul I'm going to have to go home. I can't have her looking after our daughter after she has done this to you".

Steph went running out to the car and sped off. Paul was trying to keep her there to calm her down. He couldn't imagine what Steph was going to do.

"Oh my god. I shouldn't have let her go. What will she do" Paul thought.

**Chapter 19**

Steph spun onto the drive of the house. She opened the door. Whilst driving Steph thought about getting straight to the point. Then she was thinking about when Linda didn't smile just right that she might have known what Paul was going to say. Well she was going to play her own game now. She was going to make her sweat.

"Hi mom". Steph said as she saw Linda in the kitchen putting the kettle on.

"Hey darling here take a seat how was Paul".

"He was ok he had a dream about me and Aurora was dead and he wanted to see me to make sure that didn't happen".

"Oh….. Err would you like a coffee" Linda asked.

"Yes please mom". Steph said whilst thinking got ya.

Steph drunk her coffee and went back to bed. Aurora woke up.

"Mummy" Aurora looked up obviously she couldn't see her as it was dark.

"Yes baby it's me".

"Daddy Ok".

"He's fine darling in fact you can see him tomorrow. He can't wait to see you".

"Yeah" Aurora replied happily.

In truth Steph didn't want her and definitely not Aurora near Linda after what Paul had told her.

"Come on then back to sleep as we need to be up and early to see daddy". Steph said sleepily.

They both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Linda meanwhile was on the phone to Shane.

"Shane they know I swear"

"Know what mom what are you going on about".

"I think Paul knows about me being there on the night when we attacked him. Steph is acting weird. We need this to stop now Shane" 

"Mom what do you expect me to do I can't kill them I can only hurt them. They are my family". Shane said back.

"Ok don't worry let me handle it I'll have words with Steph tomorrow ok".

They ended the phone and Shane had a wicked smile on his face what was he going to do…..

**Chapter 20**

The next morning Steph said she was going to take Aurora in to see Paul because they both wanted to see each other. Linda accepted this and they left to go to the hospital.

Little did Linda know that Steph had packed some backs of their clothes because they were going to stay at Paul's parent's house. She hoped that his parents wouldn't mind.

Before she went into the hospital she phoned them.

She described what had happened after all she could trust them. She then also asked to stay and they didn't mind at all.

After she had ended the call she told Aurora that they were going to stay at Grandpa and grandma Lévesque's. Aurora was so excited.

They entered Paul's room.

"Daddy" Aurora said excitedly.

"Hey baby how is my favourite baby girl doing". Paul said as he reached out his arms so he could give her a hug.

"Im Ok Daddy. I missed you".

"I missed you to darling" Paul replied whilst having a tear in his eye.

Steph walked over and joined in the hug. She kissed Paul on the lips and then on Aurora's cheek.

Steph took Aurora out of Paul's arms and sat down with Aurora on the lap.

Steph told Paul about phoning his parents. She also told him that they were going to stay there as well. She was going to phone Linda up later to tell her that they were staying round there as they wanted to see Aurora and hear about Paul.

They were talking about how Linda could be in this set up against Paul. When all of a sudden a little voice said.

"Nanny bad".

"Aww hunni mummy isn't that bad she has just done a naughty thing to daddy and we will sort it out so she will apologise". Steph replied whilst holding Aurora closer to her.

Two hours later Paul's dinner was up. He took one look at it and he turned his nose up it.

"Paul come on you have got to eat some food. Come on the more you eat the quicker you get better". Steph said.

"Daddy I'll feed you". Aurora chipped into the conversation.

Paul laughed and opened his mouth wide as Aurora took the fork and poked a piece of broccoli. She then put it up to Paul's mouth and he moved his head forward so he could help Aurora put it in her mouth. Paul took it into his mouth and whilst chewing pulled this not amused face. He swallowed it and said. "Ergh that is disgusting. It is so salty. Typical hospital food this is. They say salt is bad for you and their food contains loads of it".

Steph just smiled while he pulled his face then described how awful it was.

"What are you smiling for here you try some then you think it's funny". Paul said back.

"Oh no thank you I don't want to end in hospital thank you" Steph said laughing.

It was late and Aurora was falling asleep in Steph's arms. She decided she would leave and go to Paul's parents.

"Bye, Bye Daddy"

"Night, Night Princess" Paul said back after giving her a kiss.

"Night babe I'll see you tomorrow". Steph said after she received a kiss off Paul.

They left for Paul's parents.

**Chapter 21**

Steph and Aurora pulled up on the Levesque's drive. Steph got her bag and pulled it onto her shoulder and then got Aurora up as well.

The door opened as Steph walked towards the door.

"Nanny"

"Hello darling". Patricia said.

"Hey mom, how are you"? Steph asked.

"Im great come on in its cold. I don't want my family getting colds".

They walked in and Steph sat on the sofa where Paul SR was sitting.

"Hello Steph". He said

"Hi dad. How are you"? Steph asked.

"Im fantastic now you two are here. I heard about what happened. Are you ok? Also how is Paul, how is he coping".

"He is doing great he is really on the mend. I'm missing him like crazy and I feel bad when I leave because he is on his own there".

"Don't feel bad Steph he is in the best possible hands and plus you still see him during the day". Paul said.

"Grangrad". Aurora piped up.

"Yes Aurora what's the matter"? Paul answered back.

"Daddy not well Nanny McMahon bad". Aurora said.

"Sweetie you can't say that. Nanny McMahon has just been naughty that's all". Steph jumped in.

"Which brings me to having to ask you a favour from both of you"? Steph asked. "Can you look after Aurora for a few days whilst me and Paul sort out my mum please".

"Of course we don't mind. Nothing like having our granddaughter to spend time with. We can go down the park would you like that darling". Patricia said.

"Yeah". Aurora was happy but then turned to Steph. "mummy come with you".

"No darling you cant come with me because it's not safe. You will be safe here with nanny and Granddad here. Mummy and daddy don't want you getting upset anymore than you have to but we will be back before you know it". Steph smiled and gave Aurora a hug. Aurora squeezed back and smiled. She started to yawn.

"I think it's time for the little princess to sleep" Pat said.

"Yes I think it is to come on baby lets get you up to bed it is late" Steph piped in.

Steph took Aurora up to Paul's old room.

"Now come on let's get you into bed". Steph said as she tucked her in.

"Night Mummy".

"Night Darling I'll be up soon ok". Steph said as she gave Aurora a kiss on the forehead.

Steph went back downstairs to talk and have a bite to eat. They chatted about everything that had been going on and after an hour of talking Steph went to bed.

Steph was thinking whilst holding Aurora "mum is going to rot in jail for this. I'll talk to Paul tomorrow about it".

**Chapter 22**

Steph left the house early so she could get to the hospital. She got there after an hour of driving.

When she arrived at Paul's bed she saw him standing up in clothes. She wondered what was going on.

"Hey baby what going on". Steph asked as she walked in.

"Hey darling they are letting me go home. Listen I've been thinking that we should go to the police and get Linda sorted out. She needs to be put behind bars. This is attempted murder". Paul said.

"Hey what about Kurt and Shane they must know something about it they should be done to after what they did to you Paul".

"I know hunni that's why we are going to do this so our life can at least start to get back on track". Paul replied.

"Paul when this is done we need to talk". Steph asked looking serious.

"Ok babe it looks serious do you want to talk about it now". Paul looked worried.

"No let's get this over with and then we will talk".

"Ok hunni whatever you say". Paul replied smiling then giving her a kiss.

They went to the police station and explained what had happened. The police were confused.

"So how many people do we have to bring in. From the sounds of it you have been doing a bit of Sherlock Holmes here". The policeman chuckled.

"There does seem quite a lot but I think the main people you should bring in is my mother Linda McMahon and my brother Shane McMahon, Also bring in Kurt Angle. They were there the night Paul was attacked. I think you should also question them about killing my father as they have been acting suspicious lately".

"ok Mrs Levesque I will follow this and we will let you know what has happened". Stephanie and Paul then thanked the policeman and walked out towards there car.

When they reached their car Steph asked.

"Can we go somewhere for lunch please Paul as I have some news for us both that will change our lives".

**Chapter 23**

Paul and Steph had finished their meal.

"Steph what is it that is bothering you".

"Paul do you remember when you woke up I said to you I had some news to tell you".

"Vaguely" Paul answered.

"Well Paul that news is that….. I am Pregnant". Steph went from a serious face to a happy face.

Paul just went round to Steph and picked her up swinging her and they knocked the table which then spilt the drinks on there that they hadn't yet finished.

Paul explained to the waiter what had happened and said he was willing to pay for the damage and pulled out $2000 out of his wallet. "Here that should cover it". Paul said smiling.

Mean while in the police station.

"Linda are you saying you murdered your husband" DS Smith asked.

Linda nodded.

"For the benefit of the tape Linda McMahon has nodded yes" Ds Smith said.

"How did you do it" He enquired.

"Well I was at the arena and I was so annoyed at the way he had treated the family in the past and he had an affair with me and I couldn't take it. So I contacted a friend and he helped me plant the bomb on the limo". Linda replied.

"Who was your friend" DS Smith asked.

"No Comment". Linda replied

"Was it your son Shane".

Linda replied "No Comment".

"Was it Kurt Angle". Again DS Smith asked.

"No comment" she replied again.

"Ok it seems you are not going to answer any more of our questions ill get a police officer to take you back to your cell". Ds Smith announced whilst getting up from his chair.

He then left to question Shane and Kurt.

Back at the restaurant Paul took Steph's hand and pulled her into another hug,. They then paid the bill and walked out towards the car.

"Aww baby I can't believe im going to be a daddy again. Wait till Aurora hears about it she will be pleased" Paul just wouldn't stop talking he was so happy.

Steph pulled Paul in for a lingering and passionate kiss .

"What was that for not that I am complaining". Paul asked.

"That was for to shut up for at least two minutes" Steph replied smiling.

Paul smiled back and they went into the car.

Paul then got a phone call from Mark.

"Hey buddy how are you doing….yes I'm doing great…… yes so is Steph…..Oh guess what…..Steph is pregnant…….aw thanks man…….yeah we are free…….yes ok meet you there in 2 hours…..ok see you later then mate….bye".

Paul but his phone back into his pocket. Mark wants to see us so I said we would meet him

Steph and Paul then met up with Mark and they hugged each other. They were talking when Steph received a phone call.

"Hello……oh hello DS Smith…..really…..i can't believe it….what….why….ok but what if he tries anything again……ok then thank you DS Smith….Bye". Steph finished and put the phone down.

"What did he say Steph". Paul asked looking at her serious and worried as he could see Steph was not happy.

"Well they have arrested mum and she has confessed to killing dad. Shane and Kurt have been released on bail until their court date.".

Paul went up to Steph and held her whilst she burst into tears.

"Shhh hunni its ok". Paul was soothing her rubbing her back.

"Why mum though Paul why would she do something like that".

"I don't know babe but we will find out soon when she goes to court".

"Come on I think it's time we go home. I don't want you getting anymore more stressed especially with the baby". Paul ushered Steph into the car.

"Mark do you fancy coming back to ours. Stay for a bit of dinner and you can stay over if you want my parents won't mind". Paul asked.

"Yeah ok then mate thanks for offering".

"No problems let's go". Paul Said as they got into the car and drove off.

**Chapter 24**

Mark, Paul and Steph stopped at the highway services for a bit of a break. They were a hour away and this was Paul's and Steph's regular stop when visiting Paul's Parents. When they walked towards the building after locking their car Paul noticed the same car that had been following him a few cars back down the highway. He thought nothing of it as he didn't recognise it. They went to the toilet and met back at the entrance.

As they were walking to the car they spotted two people. Kurt and Shane. Paul noticed straight away that Shane was hiding something and Kurt had a knife in his hand.

The three of them went to talk to see what this was about but as soon as they got closer to Shane and Kurt.

WHACK!!

Shane hit Mark with a baseball bat at his head and he fell down. Paul and Stephanie Then turned round to see what had happened. When Paul turned round he Shouted "SHANE" it was to late as Kurt lunged at Paul and Steph was knocked sideways on to the floor. The knife was dropped and it slid under the car. Paul began to grapple with Kurt but he was strong and he was having difficulty in restraining him because the help Shane was giving Kurt. Steph tried to pull him off but his strength was too much for her and he knocked her flying again.

"Steph run!" Paul shouted while he tried to push Kurt against a nearby wall.

"No Paul, there's no way I'm leaving you." Steph sobbed, she just couldn't leave Paul behind.

Kurt had managed to put his hands around Paul's throat and Steph tried desperately to drag him off but she couldn't move him. Paul's face was going blue and his eyes were bulging, Kurt tightened his grip.

"Steph...go...get police." he managed to gasp before he lost consciousness.

"Do as he says, go and get the police." Mark was struggling to stand up, he still felt woozy and his head thumped. His vision was blurred and he could hardly see.

Steph didn't want to leave Paul but she knew she had to call the police. Mark had managed to stagger over to Paul and hit Kurt on the head with a brick he found on the floor. Steph prayed that Mark could help Paul in time. She ran off as fast as she could to the nearest pay phone as her cell phone was dead.

**Chapter 25**

**1 week later**

It was now only a week after and rain was falling heavily, while a bitingly cold wind that whipped the rain drops around the graveyard. Steph stood and watched as the coffin was lowered in to the wet ground and she couldn't hold on to her tears, Mark gripped her hand tightly. He watched as Steph threw a single red rose on to the coffin.

Steph felt numb; she couldn't believe that this had happened. She wished she could somehow turn the clock back and change everything but it was too late for that. The vicar had finished the service and he moved silently away through the gravestones after giving them a few words of comfort. The mourners began to trail off and Steph stood there weeping by the side of the grave on her own. Mark had sensed she needed some space and stepped back with Sara.

"I love you; I wish you were here to hear it. You're going to miss out on so much, Aurora will never know you like I did and the thought breaks my heart not even this little one in here." Steph pointed to her belly and then wiped her tears away with her hand but they were immediately replaced by more.

"There was so much more we could have done with each other. So much that we never knew, things that we never had chance to tell each other. I love you and I always will, I hope that wherever you are, you know that. I'll see you again one day but until then I'll never ever forget you." Steph was freezing and she supposed it was time she should be going.

"Time for you to go home sweetheart." She heard a gentle voice in her ear that seemed to drift on the wind and felt a soft hand slowly slip in to hers.

"Come on Steph he's right. It's time we were getting home, it's getting colder." Mark had walked up to stand behind Steph and gently touched her on the shoulder.

Steph turned around and tearfully smiled at Mark, then up at Paul. She let go of Paul's hand and pulled him in to a hug, she could of so easily have lost him as well as loosing her father and she was truly thankful that it hadn't happened. She took one last look at the grave and then they started to make their way back to the car and the wake. They got to the house, everybody had paid their last respects and stood talking quietly as they ate and drank.

2 months after that depressing day and Steph was beginning to show. Shane and Kurt were in jail for attempted murder on Paul and Stephanie also Mark.

It was Aurora's birthday.

They all sung happy birthday. She had looked forward to this all week. She kept asking Paul and Steph if it was her birthday yet. She asked if Santa Claus was going to get her presents. It took a while to get Aurora to understand that Father Christmas didn't do birthdays and that mummy's and daddy's got the birthday presents for their children.

The cake finally arrived in front of Aurora. She took one deep breath and then blew the candles out. When they were all out Aurora shouted out. "Im all grown up now" and they all laugh.

5 months later Stephanie and Paul had a baby boy and named him Michael after Paul explained what had happened in his dream at the hospital. They were planning to move to a bigger house and have a wonderful life with their two children. Even meet the new neighbour whose child was named Lara and would later be playing with Aurora and Michael when they got older.

**The End.**


End file.
